<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Solider Up, Little Fox by ColorZPrincezZ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831739">Solider Up, Little Fox</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ'>ColorZPrincezZ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Breakfast on Pluto (2005), Peaky Blinders (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe- Crossovers, Breakfast on Pluto AU, Breakfast on Pluto Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, F/M, Kitten is Tommy's twin sister, Kitten is a Shelby, Kitten is gorgeous, Make up and pretty clothes, SPOILERS FROM Breakfast on Pluto, They all get to meet Kitten for the "first" time, Tommy is an overprotected brother, and so am i</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:40:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Would you stop asking people for marriage already?” Thomas stormed by the doors calling for attention as the rest of the family sat easily around the rooms.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alfie Solomon/Patricia Braden, Alfie Solomon/Patrick Braden, Thomas Shelby &amp; Patricia Braden, Thomas Shelby &amp; Patrick Braden, Tommy Shelby &amp; Patricia Braden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Solider Up, Little Fox</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I finally saw Breakfast on Pluto and fell in love with Kitten so bloody much. Weeks later i found a random post on tumblr and i couldn't stop think about it, so here i am.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Solider Up, Little Fox</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>—1—</em>
</p><p>“Would you stop asking people for marriage already?” Thomas’ stormed by the doors calling for attention as the rest of the family sat easily around the rooms. Arthur and John were playing cards while Ada walked gingerly with her baby in arms lulling his to sleep; aunt Polly came from the kitchen followed by a confused Alfie who had been chatting business with the woman over tea when all commotion was heard. The family stood still curious about the voices heard, they could all effortlessly decipher Tommy’s voice with his usual stress, the raspy command and need for order and solution what they could not recognize was sultry, silky, sulky voice that answer him in whispers with such sweetness and longing that almost broke their hearts.</p><p>“But he said yes, Tommy. He said yes to me. He said he would marry me.” The voices were shifting away and with them silent was all they had. Thomas’ steps weren’t loud nor heavy but carried a swift of determination into whatever plan he was webbing in his head. Ada was the first one to react hugging her baby as if Tommy would go into the room any time and cause a scene wit his anger.</p><p>“What the fuck?” Alfie questioned to no one in particular, only sharing the mutual sentiment between the habitants of the house when Polly moved to seek the truth, only to be cut short by his nephew who finally appeared in front of the family.</p><p>“I’m gonna need whiskey, scissors and towels.” The Shelby brother walked out and shortly came back with a different order. “No. Not whiskey, she won’t like it.” Thomas looked for his aunt and said. “Bring water. Lots of it.” By the mention of an unknown woman in the house, brothers and sister shared a train of thoughts with possible outcomes but surely went up to aid their brother. Alfie stared almost impressed by the undisturbed dance they all played while following orders and achieving perfection.</p><p>Opening the door from Thomas’ room, Polly expected the worst. A wounded animal, a lost child, a dragged bullet and teared skin, a robbed foreign girl, a mobbed call-girl or even a soon-to-be mother virgin; what Polly failed to see was the possibility of a face similar to his nephew sitting inches from Tommy himself, cover un bruises and splashes of blood. The woman almost dropped what she had on her hands.</p><p>“Dear God.”</p><p>The girl was in bad shaped, had she been escaping an assault? It looked like it. Thomas cooed over the blonde girl as the young one cried softly from the pain.</p><p>“I told you not to believe him, didn’t I?” Thomas scolded while cleaning her face washing away traces of kohl and lipstick.</p><p>“How could I not, Tommy?” She sounded so hopeful. “He was perfect in every way.”</p><p><em>A perfect scumbag</em>, he wanted to say but instead he reproached. “I see that now.” Soon after forgot his anger as the young girl seemed to feel better. “No matter what happens, love, you promised to call me.” Tommy remind her of her last spoken words and if it weren’t for lucky tips from his boys, Tommy would probably never found out of her situation.</p><p>Polly made herself note by clearing her throat.</p><p>Finally, they realized they weren’t alone and the girl looked ashamed of her state.</p><p>“This is what you asked for, Tommy.” Polly left her supplies near the bed and having one last look to the girl she could put together the puzzle of her mind full of questions, Polly spoke without really meaning to.</p><p>“Patrick?” The young one hid behind Tommy’s form while answering Polly in whispers.</p><p>“That’s not my name. I’m Kitten.” Thomas continued cleaning the girl’s face but was shortly stopped by Polly who rushed to help the girl herself.</p><p>“Oh, darling—” Polly’s relief kindness was unexpected but so appreciated.</p><p>Polly remembered Patrick. Well, no, not Patrick. Kitten. Polly remembered Kitten, in fact, she has never stopped thinking about her, praying a God she didn’t truly believe in for the safety of her, now, niece; always wondering what had been of their lives when Thomas failed to tell her anything. She imagined if she was worried, Tommy would have thought of her thousand times more. It was his twin sister after all.</p><p>The rest of the Shelby family wouldn’t remember her. Arthur and John were soon sent to war along Tommy and even Patrick was meant to go but manage to slipped from the War’s fingers and have, what Polly thought was a peaceful life, but now seeing the black and blue marks on her skin, she doubted Kitten had an easy life at all.</p><p>“Are you sure it doesn’t hurt anymore.” Polly asked after they all have fallen silent in her care and Kitten nodded quietly not meeting her eyes. The woman faced Thomas’ instead. “Everybody is worried and they might not say but they all have questions. Nobody has seen her but it won’t be long before they come barging and demanding answers. You’ll have to make introductions.” The Shelby brother said none, taking her aunt’s words and sat next to his twin sister.</p><p>“It’s alright. They’ll meet her later.”</p><p> </p><p>—2—</p><p> </p><p>Later was dinner time.</p><p>Tommy had spent all afternoon cramp in his bedroom sharing the sheet with his sister, watching her sleep, talked in dreams and lazily blink once sleep left her out of its reach. Kitten told him of his life in the big city that swallowed people, told him about her friends and her adventures. The assistant of a magician and the not-so-successful career as a band show girl. Kitten had purposelessly left out her tranquil week behind bars and her resurrect petition of marriage to one of the guards that help her, Kitten supposed her brother wouldn’t be so happy about it, counting how they meeting in finding each other went few hours back.</p><p>“I even slept in a small Kingdom, Tommy, I tell you the truth.” She talked about her odd jobs of dancing and singing silly songs that made her laugh until she got fired for being in a fight. Kitten wanted to keep talking, she wanted to talk for hours, she even wanted to tell her brother on how she had found their mother, how happy and healthy the woman looked but her tummy had other ways of thinking.</p><p>“Someone is hungry.” Kitten giggled and hid her face against his chest right before Tommy made her dress up to meet the family.</p><p>“Solider up, Little Fox.” Tommy used to say to her when she was too scared to try something so she sought for his help.</p><p>Tommy stared with a marvelous feeling of awe as his sister fixed her reflection on the mirror. Her hair was soft and curly, her lashes long and dark only sparkled up her eyes in colors they shared, her rosy cheeks remind him of old forgotten happy winters of playing in the snow and warm beverages beside the windows, before the war and her lips made of fading cherries. His sister was a vision.</p><p>Kitten took his hand such as many times before and together they entered the kitchen. Polly seemed to be reading yesterday’s paper just to do something with her hands, John and Arthur were nowhere to be found and Ada was slowly eating after putting her baby to sleep. Thomas protected her sister with a silent and threatening stare letting her sit at his chair. Polly encouraged her to eat even in small bites while Ada couldn’t stop staring but wasn’t feeling brave enough yet to go over Tommy’s looks and say what she wanted.</p><p>“Tommy, can I have a glass of water, please?” The blonde girl avoided the other two and searched for her brother’s guidance. Tommy replied with a half smiled and short lived kiss on her forehead, the affection rare enough to make Ada wide up her eyes in surprise. The youngest Shelby snapped.</p><p>“Who are you?” the accusation was cleared as the morning air, however, before Tommy could order Ada to leave it, her sister answered.</p><p>“I’m Kitten, love.” Her bright hopeful eyes struck Ada off, the girl seemed so innocent, almost naïve in her trusting stance but her smiled was cheeky and lovely.</p><p>“I’m Ada.” Kitten nodded and finished her food under her brother’s watchful stare. Once again Kitten stole their hearts, still not saying how she and Tommy had met other than from meetings in London, but Ada’s suspicions were soon forgotten with each passing moment. Ada thought right before going to sleep that maybe a person like Kitten was what her brother needed in his life.</p><p>Polly couldn’t help but cry as Kitten reprised her story to the woman much as he had done with her brother hours prior. Polly cried and hugged Kitten hard enough to smothered her in short breathes; Kitten felt embarrassed when Poly took her hands and kissed them softly asking her to never leave them again or to at least check in once in a while, come to visit or simply stopping by a weekend for tea. She would do anything; Polly will do anything for her niece.<br/>
Thomas refused to leave them alone, he would not leave her sister out of his sight, not even for a short while after so long and Kitten was more than happy to bask in the attention, he had missed her family but feared their reaction, not many of her past experiences had been good.</p><p>Tommy left in search for a bottle of whiskey and Kitten waited for him surrounded by nothingness when a slow motion of walking caught her attention, the girl turned around expecting to find her brother but instead found a rough looking man,</p><p> </p><p>—3—</p><p> </p><p>“You´re not my brother.” The girl said as Alfie walked into the room. He obviously wasn’t. Alfie had left after the commotion of the girl arriving the Shelby house, he had seen how everybody moved fast and steady to pleased Thomas on whatever was he needed at the time, later he found out, it was a young girl who has Thomas Shelby solely attention; she had to be so bloody damn important if the man was willing to see him on a different day, under a different moon that is.</p><p>“No. I’m not.” The girl stared at him with fierce curiosity that made her blink lots of time on a row. Later she remembered her manners and came closer, extending her hand to reach for him. “I’m Kitten.” The girl smiled sweetly and Alfie could admire her fully. Her long, soft and silky golden skirt, moved in waves drawing her silhouette, Alfie could see her knees after she took a seat, her hands so smooth to his touch had a spark of color in her nails and her blouse of baby pinks and frills. Kitten was an absolute beauty.</p><p>Tom was on his way back when he heard it. Alfie’s laugh. He rushed over to see what was the occasion, he had told Alfie they would continue business elsewhere but wasn’t surprise to see the man in his house, what was a surprising sight was the man laughing head tilted back, reaching out for his sister while Kitten finished her story.</p><p>“I swear to you, mister Solomon. It was an incredible show.” She smiled with fondness as the memories of touring and crowds and cheap beer filled her mind. Kitten stood as a slow song started to play on the radio. “This was my friend’s favorite.” Alfie felt a rush of overprotected need, as the girl danced alone in the middle of the half lighted kitchen telling him stories about the person who loved that song and their everlasting friendship. Alfie offered Kitten his hand and soon they both began to dance, Kitten laughing at the rough touch of his beard and he apologizing for it. “Oh, but I assure you mister Solomon. I like it.”</p><p>Tommy was about to leave. He wouldn’t trust anybody with her sister but he could trust Alfie to keep her safe for the night for a short while after he fully came for her to sleep for the night, or so he thought when he heard Kitten asked her trend mark obnoxious questions for —apparently— every man on earth.</p><p>“If I wasn’t a transvestite terrorist, would you marry me?”</p><p>Then Tommy said:</p><p>
  <em>NO.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>